In Patent Literature 1, a display device which is provided with a projector that emits display light of an image showing vehicle information, such as vehicle speed, and a screen that displays the image as the emitted display light is projected is disclosed. The screen according to the display device is formed in an uneven shape in a direction in which the image is visually recognized, and accordingly, the image is visually recognized in a three-dimensional manner.